Harry potter et ses mésaventures
by Emmanuelled34
Summary: Après avoir vaincu le véritable meurtrier de ses parents, harry potter vit une aventure dont il se serait bien passé... Quoique pas sûr.


Bonjour ou bonsoir suivant l'heure de votre lecture.

Je vais publier ma première histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

C'est un Harry Potter / pitch black-Riddick.

Disclaime : les personnages ne m'appartienne pas.

Résumé : après avoir vaincu le véritable meurtrier de ses parents Harry Potter vit une aventure dont qu'il se serait bien passé. Quoique pas sûr.

Couple : harry / riddick

note : les personnages seront OC pour certain. Pour les besoins de mon histoire Dumbledor n'est pas mort. C'est un slash donc si ce genre d'histoire ne vous inspire pas alors ne lisez pas je n'en serai pas offensée je conçoit parfaitement que certaine personne n'aime pas. Je ne sais pas si les lemons seront explicite ou non mais il y aura une allusion de toute façon.

 **Chapitre 1**

Alors que je me dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledor pour parler de ce que je viens de découvrir à Gringotts, je surpris une conversation entre le directeur et le ministre de la Magie, Fudge. Ces deux là parlait du moyen de me tuer si jamais Voldemort n'y arrivait pas.

« Vous êtes sur que le gamin va bien tuer vous-savez-qui? » Demande Fudge.

« Bien évidemment je l'ai manipulé pour ça et même s'il n'y arrive pas Voldemort le tue ainsi que la partie d'âme dans Potter et c'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi de le tuer après ça. Ainsi j'ai la reconnaissance du monde magique et vous vous gardez le poste de ministre et on est débarrassé de Potter. »

« Bien c'est le principal. »

Trop abasourdie je fuit a travers le château. J'aurai dû me douter de quelque chose mais je crois sincèrement que je suis trop naïf pour mon bien. Effectivement aujourd'hui nous avons eu une sortie au Près au lard et comme c'était bientôt noël je voulais aller acheter des cadeaux pour mes amis mais comme je n'avait pas assez d'argent je décide de transplaner à la banque vite fait sans être vu. Grand bien m'en pris :

 **retour en arrière :**

J'entre dans la banque et me dirige vers l'accueil.

« Bonjour je suis Mr Potter, et je voudrai retire de l'argent s'il vous plait. »

« Monsieur Potter nous vous attendions plus tôt. »

« Comment ça, je ne comprend pas? »

« Un conseiller va venir vous parlez. Veuillez attendre »

Le gobelin parti et revint avec un autre :

« Mr Potter veuillez me suivre. »

Je suis docilement le gobelin vers un bureau où nous nous installons.

« Mr Potter mon nom est Spick. Je vous informe que la banque vous as contactée plusieurs fois mais nous n'avons jamais eu de réponse. Nous essayons depuis votre victoire au tournois des Trois sorciers pour être exact, car depuis lors vous êtes considère comme majeur. Donc nous voulions vous faire part des testaments de vos parents ainsi que de votre parrain. »

« Je n'ai reçus aucune de vos lettres. »

« Bon le principale est que vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, vous pouvez lire les testaments. Avant toute chose nous devons régler une formalité, nous devons être sur que vous êtes biens Harry Potter. »

Je hoche la tête pour donner mon accord et il me présente un parchemin vierge et un couteau en me disant que je doit verser quelques goutes de mon sang sur le parchemin, ce que je fait. Une minute s'écoule et des lignes apparaissent :

Harry James Potter fils de James Potter et de Lily Potter née Riddle adoptée Evans

Né le 31 Juillet 1980.

Parrain : Sirius Black

Marraine : Narcissa Malfoy née Black

En lisant le document j'ai un choc quant au nom de jeune fille de ma mère mais aussi le nom de ma marraine. Je ne comprend plus rien mes parents n'auraient pas dû être proche des Malfoy car à l'époque ils étaient avec Voldemort. Mon esprit s'embrouille et je regarde le gobelin en lui demandant si le document était authentique et il me le confirme. Je lui demande donc si je peut avoir mon arbre généalogique. Il me tend un autre parchemin en me disant que cela est payant. Je donne mon accord et verse quelque goute de mon sang et regarde le résultat.

Effectivement mon grand-père n'est d'autre que Tom Riddle mais je ne connait pas le nom de ma grand-mère. En lisant tout le document je me rend compte que je suis l'héritier de Griffondor et Serpantard. Je redresse la tête et croise le regard de Spick qui à l'air curieux alors je lui tend le parchemin pour qu'il puisse le lire. Le gobelin est surpris mais prend le parchemin et hoche la tête après lecture.

« Eh bien vous êtes plein de surprise Mr Potter. Sachez que rien ne sera divulgué de tout ce qui sera dit dans cette pièce.(après un instant de silence Spick reprend) Je sais juste que Mr Riddle a perdu sa fille deux heures après l'accouchement de sa femme qui est morte en couche. Suite a cela il est devenu Lord Voldemort. Bien maintenant nous allons passer à la lecteur des testaments. De part votre père vous héritez de la totalité des voutes Potter et Griffondor, de plusieurs domaines ainsi que diffèrent objet dont voici la liste. (il me tend plusieurs parchemins mais ne les lis pas tout de suite) De part votre parrain vous hériter des voutes Black, de domaine et objet. (il me tend d'autre parchemin) Je vous donne aussi la liste des domaines Potter et Black. Comme vous êtes le dernier héritier en date vous êtes le chef de famille Potter-Black-Griffondor. »

« Merci, je ne sais pas quoi trop penser de tout ceci. »

« Bien il faut aussi que je vous parle de plusieurs retrait fait sur les voutes Potter. »

« Comment cela je ne retire pratiquement pas d'argent a part pour noël. Je ne comprend pas. »

« Depuis la mort de vos parents Albus Dumbledor retire de l'argent. »

« A-t-il le droit de le faire même s'il n'y a pas eu accord de ma part. Enfin je peut comprendre vu que je n'était qu'un enfant. »

« Normalement non car votre gardien magique était Sirius Black car même s'il était en prison comme il n'a pas eu de procès il est toujours rester votre gardien. Mais Dumbledor est venu avec une lettre confirmant que votre parrain laissait Dumbledor gère vos voutes. A la suite de sa libération il redevenait votre gardien or Dumbledor a continuer à utiliser vos voutes. »

« Peut-on vérifier que le document présenter par Dumbledor est authentique? »

« Oui nous allons vérifier tout de suite. Si vous voulez pour l'instant nous pouvons nous occuper des retrait fait depuis votre majorité sorcière. »

Spick me tend des documents et je commence à lire. Je n'en reviens pas Dumbledor se sert de l'argent de mes parents pour payer Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Molly pour être mes amis et soit disant ma famille, de plus finance l'ordre du phénix et je vois en bas de page l'établissement d'un contrat de mariage avec Ginny. Or je ne risque pas de me marier avec elle puisque je suis gay. Je releve la tête pour demander si le contrat est valide. Spick m'explique que puisque je suis majeur depuis mes 14 ans et que le contrat a été établie l'année dernière et qu'il n'y a pas ma signature alors il n'est pas valable. Je pousse un soupire de soulagement qui fait sourire le gobelin.

Un autre gobelin ouvre la porte et confirme que l'attestation de Dumbledor n'est pas valide c'est un faux.

« vous m'en voyez désolé Mr Potter nous avons commis une erreurs. Tout ce qui aura été prélever vous sera rendu et avec intérêt par l'or des gobelins. »

« Ce n'est pas totalement de votre faute. Je peut comprendre qu'a l'époque tout se soit embrouiller entre les mort de mes parents et l'arrestation de Sirius, Dumbledor a dû en profiter. Est-il possible de porter plainte pour tout ceci? »

« Oui c'est possible. Que voulez vous faire exactement? »

« Porter plainte pour abus de confiance et escroquerie pour Albus Dumbledor, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginnerva Weasley et Hermione Granger. »

« Cela sera fait. Il faut attendre au moins une semaine avant que le procès ai lieu. »

« Très bien je vous fait confiance pour cela. S'il faut payer n'hésiter pas à prendre de l'argent dans mes voutes. Je voulai savoir s'il était possible de rassembler les voutes Potter-Black-Griffondor en une seule? »

« Aucun problème cela sera fait dans peut de temps. Voulez vous retirer de l'argent maintenant? »

« oui s'il vous plait et pouvez vous me donner un moyen pour payer dans le monde sorcier et moldu en même temps. »

« Bien sur. »

Le gobelin me tend une carte de crédit ainsi qu'une bourse remplis de gallions et aussi une lettre. Je met le tout dans une poche de ma robe de sorcier, remercie Spick et part de la banque.

 **fin du flash-back**

Pendant ma fuite je tombe, au détour d'un couloir, sur mes « amis » et me cache dans une salle vide. Ils ne m'ont pas vu alors je les écoute se plaindre qu'ils en ont marre d'être mes amis. Ça tombe moi aussi. Je m'appuie sur la porte et met mes mains dans mes poches et sens un papier. Cela me rappel la lettre que Spick m'a donner. Je la prend et la lis :

Harry mon fils,

J'ai écrit cette lettre alors que notre famille est menacée. Il faut que tu sache certaine chose sur nous. J'espère que quand tu lira cette lettre il ne sera pas trop tard et que tu auras des réponse à certaine de tes questions.

Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de te dire certaine chose. Je crois que je vais commencer par comment moi j'ai su la vérité. À la fin de ma scolarité à Poudlard mes parents sont morts. Il y a eu une lecture de testament et j'ai appris que j'avais été adoptée, ce qui explique certaine chose. Comme je voulais savoir qui était mes vraies parents je suis aller à Gringotts pour avoir ma généalogie. Quel ne fut pas surprise lorsque j'ai appris que mon père n'était autre que Tom Riddle.

Bien qu'avec James nous avons jamais été vraiment d'un côté ou de l'autre, il m'a soutenu dans ma décision d'aller me confronté à Riddle. Une fois que je suis parvenu à lui, ce qui a été difficile à faire, je ne lui est pas dit un mot et je lui ai tendu le parchemin avec mon affiliation. Il a été surpris mais surtout heureux. Il m'a explique que lorsque je suis née ma mère à perdu la vie en couche et que j'ai été enlevée peu de temps après ma naissance, mais qu'il n'a jamais pu savoir qui avait fait ça.

Nous nous sommes rapprocher tout les deux et ta naissance à été une bénédiction pour nous tous, mon père, James, Sirius et Remus. D'ailleurs tu as fait des miracles car grâce à toi Narcissa et Sirius ont pu se rapprocher , ils sont cousin, mais aussi une sorte de paix entre Severus et les maraudeurs. Oui plus j'y pense et plus je me dit que tu es un miracle.

Il faut aussi que je te dise que les jours sont de plus en plus noirs. Dumbledor nous fait surveiller et bien qu'il ne sache pas tout je crois qu'il en sait suffisamment pour vouloir nous nuire.

Mon fils si tu lis cette lettre c'est qu'il nous ait arriver quelque chose. Ne fait confiance à personne sauf Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, Severus et bien sur ton grand-père. Je t'aime et ton père aussi tu vas nous manquer mais je sais que l'on se verra de l'autre côté.

Tendrement et avec tout mon amour

Ta maman qui t'aime.

Lily Potter.

À la lecture te cette lettre des questions ont enfin une réponse mais d'autre questions voit le jour. Elle me laisse sous la choc même si j'avais assimiler le fait que Tom Riddle et moi étions apparenté le fait que ma mère et lui soit devenu proche et qu'elle me dise que je peut lui faire confiance me laisse dans l'incertitude car depuis ma première années Voldemort essaye de me tuer avec plus ou moins de succès. Je crois qu'il faut que parle avec quelqu'un et la seule personne qui me viens est Snape. Il est bien le seul à ne pas me traiter comme une célébrité. Je pense que lui me dira les chose sans tourner autour.

Je me dirige vers les cachots tout en réfléchissant car depuis un certain temps sans avoir lu la lettre de ma mère j'avais des doutes concernant Voldemort car au moment de l'affaire du ministère je me rappel que lorsque j'ai voulu prendre la prophétie il voulais me dire quelque chose mais dans l'action et l'endoctrinement que Voldemort est mon ennemi je n'ai pas prêter attention à ces paroles. Maintenant je le regrette mais peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Tout ça part la faute de Dumbledor cela me met hors de moi.

Je me retrouve dans les cachots devant les appartements du professeur Snape. Je vais pour frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement devant moi et je fait face à Voldemort. Il a bien changer depuis le cimetière il a retrouver une apparence a peu près normale sauf pour ces yeux qui sont toujours rouge mais en moins voyant je dirait qu'ils sont bordeaux cela fait sont charme.

Sans même y réfléchir je le pousse dans les appartements du maitre des potions et m'assoie dans le premier fauteuil que je vois.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Potter? » Me lance Snape.

« Rien je me calme avant de faire un acte irréfléchie. »

« Et bien en faite vous avez bien un cerveau en fin de compte. »

« Hum (je me tourne vers Voldemort) vous faite quoi ici? »

« Je voulais te kidnappé pour pouvoir te parler puisqu'au ministère je n'ai pas pu. »

« Je vous écoute. »

Il me regarder bizarrement mais hoche la tête et s'assoie en face de moi ainsi que Snape.

« Il est vrai que j'ai tué tes parents mais j'étais sous imperium. (je ne dit rien et il continue) Sache que je n'aurai pas pu tuer tes parents enfin ton père ça ne m'aurai rien fait mais pas ta mère. (Je souris à la précision de Voldemort) Vois tu ta mère était ma fille. Lors de l'accouchement de Rose elle a succombé à la mort et ta mère à été enlever quelque heure après sa naissance. Suite à la perte de ma fille je me suis jeter dans l'accomplissement de mon rêve. Plusieurs années plus tard ta mère à forcer les portes de mon manoir et sans un mot elle ma tendu un document. Quand je l'ai lu je suis rester abasourdie part ce que venait de lire. Ma fille m'avait retrouver. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur mais on est pas parfait mais on avait réussi à construire quelque chose et puis est arrivé. Ça été le plus jour pour tes parents mais aussi pour moi. Mais Dumbledor en a décider autrement ce traitre de Pettigrow m'a fait boire une potion de contrôle ce qui a permis au vieux fou de lancer un Imperium et de me faire tuer tes parents. Le plus dur c'est que j'étais conscient de tout. Au moment où j'ai lancer de mort sur toi j'ai repris juste assez d'emprise sur moi pour lancer un bouclier assez puissant et combiner à ta magie cela t'a protéger. »

« Et depuis ma première années au cimetière je peut avoir une explication. »

« Suite a ma mort j'ai perdu une partie de ma mémoire. Lors de notre duel au cimetière des fantômes sont venu t'aider ce qui t'a permis te t'échapper mais c'est ce qui m'a permis de retrouver la mémoire. De plus j'ai le regret de te dire que tu as un morceau de mon âme en toi. Voie tu quand j'ai retrouver la mémoire j'ai rassembler tout mes morceau d'âme sauf celui que tu porte et celui que tu as détruit a ta deuxième année. »

Voldemort ce tait et me regarde. Je trie les informations divers. Ce qu'il m'a dit correspond à lettre de ma mère. Je tourne mon regard vers Snape et je voie de l'appréhension dans son regard. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire la guerre la seule chose que je veut c'est de mettre ma famille en sureté. Je me tourne vers Voldemort et plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pour rien dans la mort de Sirius ni de mes parents. Aujourd'hui je suis aller à Gringotts pour retire de l'argent lorsque les gobelins m'ont prévenu qu'ils essayaient de me contacter depuis un moment. Et j'ai découvert certaine chose intéressante comme le fait que vous êtes mon grand-père et que ma marraine est Madame Malfoy. Mais se n'est pas tout, Dumbledor se sert dans l'argent de mes parents depuis qu'ils sont morts, que mes soit disant amis sont payée pour être mes amis et qu'il a été fait un contrat de mariage avec Ginnerva Weasley. (Snape a un ricanement suite a cela) Mais ne vous inquiéter pas tout est régler les gobelins s'en occupe. Si je crois à votre histoire c'est parce que ma mère m'a laisser une lettre que je vient de lire c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'étais à votre porte professeur Snape. »

Je tend la lettre à Voldemort pour qu'il puisse la lire une fois lu il me la tend et je la passe à Snape. Un silence ce met en place lorsque un « pop » ce fait entendre et que Dobby se courbe devant moi.

« Monsieur Grand Potter , Dobby est venu prévenir que Monsieur le directeur se dirige vers les appartements de Monsieur Professeur Snape et que les cheminées sont désactivées Monsieur Grand Potter »

Je grogne Dumbledor a surement fait condamner les cheminées car il se doute que Snape n'est pas l'espion qui est contre Voldemort mais contre lui. J'ai sauvé Snape en désarment Dumbledor. Il allait lancer un sort sur Snape alors qu'il était de dos. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris à se moment mais je ne l'ai jamais regretter et maintenant en connaissant la vérité je suis même content. Je réfléchis à la situation, me lève et place un sort pour fermer la porte pour nous gagner du temps.

« Bien nous partons. Dobby récupère mes affaires au dortoir et revient ici. (il part et j'appelle Winky qui arrive dans un « pop » et se courbe) Winky emballe les affaires du professeur le vite possible et emmène le tout au square Grimmaud »

« nous ne serons pas en sécurité au square. » me prévient Voldemort.

« je sais mais on ne va qu'y rester même pas deux minutes. Ce qui sera largement le temps pour aller ailleurs car Dumbledor ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard et il vient de désactivé les cheminées donc on a un avantage »

Dobby revient avec ma malle que je réduit et dans ma poche, et je lui indique d'aider Winky. À ce moment des coups frappes à la porte et Dumbledor essaie de rentré. Mon sort ne tiendra pas longtemps mais les elfes de maison ont fini avec les affaires de Snape. Voldemort veut renforcer mon sort mais je l'arrête.

« vous feriez mieux de partir avec les elfes. »

« non » fut la réponse des deux.

« Très bien. Dobby, Winky allez au square voire si Kreature a fini de vide la maison. Si ce n'est pas fait aider le et attendez nous. (les deux elfes hoche le tête et part) Bien puisque vous voulez rester ne me gênez pas et n'intervenez pas non plus. Mais rester près de moi je vous ferai transplané au Square. »

« Vous en êtes capable Potter » me demande Snape.

« Oui sinon les elfes seraient rester ici pour qu'on puisse partir »

Dumbledor arrive à brise le sort et entre d'un pas conquérant dans la pièce. Derrière lui on peut voire Fudge, Hermione et Ron. Snape et Voldemort se tienne près de moi. Un rictus de haine se met en place sur les visages de Fudge et Ron mais Dumbledor garde le sourire et prend sa baguette dans sa main.

« Mon garçon que se passe-t-il? »

« Rien je vous attendait pour que vous puissiez ma rendre ma baguette. »

« De quoi parle tu? »

Sans rien dire je tend la main devant et dit clairement pour que tout le monde entende bien. « accio baguette de Saureau » et la baguette de Dumbledor vole directement dans ma main. Tout le monde et stupéfier par se qui vient de se passer se qui me donne le temps de ranger la baguette et de prendre les mains de Snape et Voldemort, puis nous transplannons au Square.

En arrivant je lache les deux autres et appel les elfes. Ils me confirment que tout est près, la maison est vide sauf pour le tableau dans l'entrée.

« C'est parfait Winky redonne les affaires du Professeur pour qu'il puisse partir. (je me retourne vers les deux sorciers ) Je suppose que vous savez où aller. Je crois que vous avez un manoir qui est portèger des actions de Dumbledor. »

« Oui si tu veux tu peut venir avec nous. » me dit Voldemort.

« J'ai d'autre truc à faire pour l'instant. Mais je viendrai plus tard. Il faut partir maintenant avant que l'ordre du phenix arrive. (la cheminée s'active et Tonk en sort mais elle est mal en point) que c'est-il passé? Où est Remus? Et Teddy? »

« On a été attaquer par l'ordre alors que l'on était à la maison Rémus et ma mère sont mort. Teddy n'a rien mais moi j'ai pris un sort vicieux de magie noir. Harry il ne me reste plus de temps, je te laisse Teddy tu es son parrain et je sait qu'avec toi il ne risque rien »

Tonk me met un paquet dans les bras et s'effondre. Snape se met à genou près d'elle mais il trop trad. Elle est morte. Je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je me tourne vers Voldemort et me blottie dans ses bras avec Teddy. Quelque minutes passe et je me ressaisi. Je pleurait les mort une fois que tout sera fini.

« Je crois que je vais partir avec vous. Je ne peut pas aller faire ce que je doit faire avec Teddy il lui faut un endroit sûr »

Je place Teddy dans les bras de Voldemort et me tourne vers les elfes pour qu'ils se rassemble pour partir avec nous mais avant j'invoque un parchemin et et écrit dessus « Je sais » et l'épingle au mur avec un couteau. Je lui lance un sort pour que quand la personne le touche meurt. Je sais c'est cruel mais ils ont voulu tuer Teddy alors que c'est un bébé de trois mois. Alors je ne suis pas si cruel que ça, je suis peut-être naïf, têtu et irréfléchie mais je ne m'en prend pas aux enfants.

Je reprend Teddy dans mes bras et Kreature prend en main ma robe pendant que Voldemort me saisi la main libre ainsi que celle de Dobby et Snape prend Winky et Tonk puis nous transplannons.


End file.
